Just a Little Longer, After Your Sunset Smile
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: NoYeul OneShot: Yeul has had her vision, and a frustrated Noel doesn't know how to stop it... Or finally admit how he feels. How he's always felt...


**Author's Note****: **Let it be said that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I have no experience at all with Final Fantasy personally, this story is for my friend. :3

This story is dedicated to my good buddy, Cocoon02. Thank you for being the bestist friend anyone could ever ask for. You are a blessing to me and without you, I have no clue what I would be today. Happy birthday, girl! _Hope... _you like your present! (And cry your eyes out)

* * *

The afternoon light was soft, like the petals of a sunflower. Golden sunshine filtered through the large leaves of the trees, causing shadows to shift and dance across the two forms walking among them.

The first was broad-framed and tall, with russet hair falling in his face. The second was a smaller girl, although her age betrayed her appearance. Purple hair fell straight around her shoulders, large and inexpressive eyes highlighting her soft features.

Noel rested a large hand on Yeul's shoulder, shaking her out of a distracted stupor. "Hey, you alright?"

She looked up at him, and nodded sullenly. Yeul stared straight ahead once again, and it was obvious to Noel that she in fact was _not _alright.

They finally reached their destination: A large clearing with tall grass, patches flat and faded by their past presences. Noel walked up ahead, and Yeul caught up with him eventually, taking out a small basket and laying it between them. Noel set his weapons aside, and Yeul handed him a crisp red apple. They both lied down on opposite sides, Noel's toes pointed south and Yeul's pointing north. Noel munched on his apple in silence, and Yeul stared quietly at the sky.

Chocobos chortled and squeaked in the distance as Noel finished the last bits of his snack. "Hey Yeul, watch this..."

Yeul shifted her head and neck to look at him upside down. He sat up, reeled his right arm back, and threw the apple core over the treeline and into the distance. Yeul offered a silent "hmm."

They both lied down, Noel's hands relaxed behind his head and Yeul's on her stomach. The older boy started to drift off, the blue skies becoming blurry in his vision that struggled to remain. Yeul was the only one he ever felt able to be relaxed around. Well, relaxed enough to sleep beside her.

"Noel."

Noel opened his eyes, still only half awake, but willing to listen to what she had to say. "Yeah?"

Yeul drummed her fingers slowly on her knuckles. She usually didn't have little quirks and habits like this, but it was becoming normal as of late. She stayed silent for a moment longer, afraid. But this was the right time, the right place, to tell him what was on her mind. "Noel... I..." She angled her head to look at him, and he did the same. His eyes intimidated her, greatly. Pushing down the tightness in her stomach, and the shaking of her throat, she whispered, "I had a vision last night."

"What?"

"I-"

Noel sat up, grabbed Yeul by the shoulders, and hoisted her up as well, his tall frame towering over her. Yeul looked up at him, startling green eyes refusing to reveal how afraid she felt inside. Noel was fuming. "Yeul, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"I don't mean that. I mean..." He sighed, bringing his face closer to catch her eyes, which had migrated to the grass blades beside them. She blinked up at him, and he continued. "I mean, why didn't you tell me right then? I was with you, I..." He looked away.

He knew everything about her; _E__verything_. But now, knowing had become a burden. Yeul was the only person he felt that he could open up to, and if she died like Caius said she would...

Noel sighed. "Did you tell Caius...?"

Yeul shook her head silently.

They remained that way for a while longer, as the sun began to drift behind the clouds. The beautiful weather had become dreary, and so had Noel's heart.

Noel sat in a desolate tavern. Candle light was low and the people there talked in gruff, low whispers. The stench of filthy animals seemed to clog the place as he ran his thumb along the rim of his mug.

"So what did you call me here for?"

The voice came from directly ahead, and Noel looked up into the slight scowl of none other than Hope Estheim. The white haired man let out a small sigh, and sat down across from his friend. "So...?"

Noel's shoulders drooped, and he let his gaze travel far away into the sooty colored beverage, now cradled in his hands. "Yeul had a vision last week."

Hope's eyes widened. "Yeul? So she-"

Noel's eyes snapped upward. "I know. Shut up."

Hope quieted and let his friend continue. Noel let out a heavy breath and ran a hand to muss back his hair. "I know... and that's why I asked you to meet me here. I need your help." Noel waved a hand to the bar attendee, signaling him to bring over two more mind-numbing beverages. Hope looked at his warily, but decided that if it put his friend at ease, he could take a few sips.

"Help with what?"

"Help to save Yeul."

Hope nearly choked. "...You can't save her this time, Noel. If she had a vision, then her life expectancy has dropped in vast quantities. You can't change a curse."

"There has to be some way."

"There is no w-"

"WELL THAT'S NOT DAMN GOOD ENOUGH!"

Hope sat in silence, and Noel's head had dropped so low that his hair blocked the view to his face. After a moment, "Wouldn't you do anything for Vanille?"

Hope didn't believe he heard him say that. "What?"

Noel looked up, a mixture of sorrow, pain, and determination swirling in his dark eyes. "If Vanille was in the same situation, wouldn't you do everything you could to save her?"

Hope remained silent, studying Noel. "Yes. You know I would."

Noel sat up, leaning over the table slightly. "Yeul is everything to me. And I cannot just stand by idly while she dies. I nee- We need to find a way."

The white haired listener sighed, pushing his mug away. "The only way would be to kill the goddess. Yeul, and everyone will die then. It's not worth the risk." Hope stood up. "I'm sorry Noel, but there's nothing that we can do." He sighed, ruffling his hair, unable to look Noel in the face. "I need to leave now... and... I'm- I'm sorry..."

Noel stood up, eyes blazing in fury. "Estheim,"

Hope paused.

"What do I do...?"

"... Let her go."

"Ah, Noel. Good to see you." Caius clapped Noel on the shoulder. "So glad that you could join us on the hunt." Several other men grunted around them. Caius turned to the hunters. "I will be going on this journey with Noel. Everyone else can spread out. We will meet at this spot at dusk."

Group hunting parties were not unusual. Many men would all hunt at the same time, using traps and other unique strategies to capture animals. Whatever was caught would be rationed equally throughout the village.

A finger poked Noel on the other arm. He turned, and his eyes widened slightly around the edges. "Yeul."

The purple haired girl nodded, and slipped an apple into his hand. Noel looked down at Yeul's face, which glowed a radiant cream and orange in the rising light. Her green eyes flashed up at him, and for the briefest of moments, he thought he could also see a brush of pink on her cheeks.

Yeul's hand traveled down from his shoulder to his elbow, causing a warm trail to be left behind. It faded all too quickly in Noel's opinion.

Yeul held on to his wrist, eyes far away. "Stay safe," she whispered.

Noel covered her small hand in his, completely covering it in a warmth he prayed she could feel also. "I will. I promise."

She offered the smallest of smiles, but it was enough for him to see. Noel left with Caius and the others, that smile burned eternally into his memory.

It was more beautiful than any sunset.

The game activity was rare. Noel hardly saw any prey during their hunt. Caius had caught onto a few trails, but they were all no good. Alone, the duo scoured through the forest.

Caius insisted on taking a brake to eat. Noel was in no mood to deny him, and was soon rubbing his aching feet, sitting on the soft grass of a nearby clearing.

"Noel,"

"Hm?"

Caius began to set up a small fire, to Noel's confusion. They weren't camping, just taking a short break... so why start a fire if they would be moving on soon?

Caius looked at Noel in a no-nonsense way, sending small shivers down the boy's back. "Has Yeul been acting strangely lately?"

Noel didn't say a word at first. For a split second, he could have sworn that the man knew everything. About Yeul's vision... her nearing demise... Pain gripped Noel's heart as he muttered out a hushed, "No."

"Hmm." Caius finally started his odd little fire, and stared into the flames, transfixed. Noel took the opprotunity to take out the apple Yeul had given him, looking into its red depths with despair tugging at the end of his heart. Her inevitable death gripped him like a vise, and his deep blue eyes seemed to turn a shade of grey.

"Noel."

Noel looked up just in time to dodge the swipe of a blade. He fell on his back, and, grabbing one of his weapons, he managed to roll away and stand.

"Caius!? What are you doing!?"

Caius had the most eerily calm face that Noel had ever seen. A small smile dotted his face, and his head cocked to one side. He swung forward once again, missing Noel by only a hair.

Noel skidded away, sword still pointed at Caius, ready to deflect a blow. Just what the hell was going on!?

"Tell me," Caius began. Noel blinked. "Wouldn't you do anything to save Yeul?"

_Wouldn't you do anything for Vanille? Yes, you know I would..._

Noel felt fury blister behind his skin, creating sharp needles under his arms. "Of course! What does this have to do with anything? Why are you attacking me!?"

Caius walked forward, his sword dow at his side. He placed his hand on Noel's shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes. "Kill me, Noel."

The boy's eyes widened. "What!?"

"I have the heart of the goddess within me. It grants me eternal life, as long as I am not killed in battle. But you also know that because of this heart, it will cause my precious Yeul to die,and reincarnate again and again until the end of all worlds. Noel, you need to destroy this heart."

Noel was stunned into silence. Until, "N-No! I won't kill you! You're the only person Yeul has!"

"That is not true, she has you."

"I won't do it!" Noel clenched the apple tightly in his grip, nearly crushing it completely.

Caius let out a breathy sigh. "Noel. You are not thinking clearly. The time for her vision is nearing, and I will not bear to see her die again."

With a sudden lunge, Caius was in front of Noel, and slashed his weapon. A deep gash was created on Noel's leg, and he let out a yelp of pain.

Noel backed up, feeling the warmth of his blood seep down his pant leg. The dark of it was clearly visible, and made the cloth stick to his skin. He raised his own weapon in a defensive manner, panting.

"You have to defend yourself," Caius sounded, face a cross between solemn and smug. "you have no choice but to kill me."

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"

Caius was obviously losing his patience. With discreetly angry eyes, he attacked again.

Wide eyed, Noel engaged him. Steel clashed against steel, sending the metallic noises to echo hauntingly through the forest.

It was a brilliant plan. Lead him away from everyone, into a secluded part of the forest that he hardly knew. Caius had been planning this for a long time.

As the battle wore on, Noel had sliced Caius on the cheek, and had received another blow to his leg. He was limping now, so he doubted that he would be able to withstand another blow.

"Noel,"

Noel looked up, sweat tracing down the edge of his face.

"Kill me."

"...Why?"

"Why," Caius stepped forward until he was nearly an arm's length away from Noel. "Because Yeul has not had her vision. She will not die, so long as I do."

"You can't do that..." Noel limped back, taking a step away to distance himself from Caius's slight but menacing aura.

"It is a necessary sacrifice. Anything is worth her life."

Noel winced. "You don't understand. I would do anything for Yeul, too! But she..." His head drooped. "She already had her vision."

Caius's expression didn't waver in the slightest, but Noel could detect the slightest shift of fury behind his eyes. Noel would recognize something like that, especially since it was his own days ago.

"... Then you are of no use to me." Caius swiped upward quickly, slashing across Noel's chest.

Noel let out a loud cry, causing birds to rise and fly through the treescape.

"That's the signal!" Hope called.

Hope motioned over to Yeul, whom with a solem face, followed Hope at a fast pace through the trees. The setting sunlight cast bright orange shadows across her face, but her determined eyes never wavered from their path.

_Please be safe..._

Noel fought as valliantly as he was able, defending himself from one blow after the other. He still couldn't bring himself to attack Caius and kill him. And if he did it would mean that everyone would die, including Yuel.

He let out another battle cry, although he only blocked another attack while Caius looked at him in confusion and mild curiosity. Noel hoped that Estheim would be able to hear him, and would arrive soon.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Hope broke through the treeline, weapon at the ready. Noel was undoubtably glad to see him, but was not prepared for the short purple haired girl by his side.

"No! Not Yuel!"

Caius's eyes grew wide at the sight of the one he was meant to protect, when a visible clarity washed over him. "I see..." He began walking away from Noel, and approached not Hope, but _Yeul. _

_With his weapon bared._

Noel limply jumped in front of Yeul, arms outsretched. With a brisk motion, Caius lifted his sword, and with a sickining _shleck_, cut one of his arms clean off. Noel sunk to the ground with a painful cry, darkness clouding his vision as he held the end of his torn limb.

Yeul's emotionless facade cracked. She let out a broken and watered cry, falling next to him with hands covering her mouth. Tears welled and spilled over from every corner of her eyes. She shakily reached out to caress his trembling back, terror clouding every resonable sense besides the fear of losing the man she loved.

Caius was unshaken, but Hope stepped in and raised his own blade against the larger man. "What was that for!?" he asked, his voice craking with concern for his friend. But his eyes remained hard, fury directed at Caius.

Caius let out a small chuckle. "I have to kill Yeul."

"What!? You're mad!"

"Maybe so, but nevertheless..." He lifted his sword up to swipe at her head as she sat on her knees beside Noel, eyes wide in shock and mortal terror. "I'm sorry Yeul, I really am, but this is for your own good. I promise to make it-"

He was cut off by a rush of wind and Hope plowing into Caius's side, tackling him and knoking them both to the ground. They were both up in an instant, Caius trying to break through to get to Yeul, and Hope trying to prevent him. "What will any of that acomplish!?"

"Don't you see? She has had her vision, and will die anyway. If I kill her, she will be reborn, and then I can destroy this heart. That is the only way she can live a truly happy life. And... smile..."

Caius's attacked became more and more aggressive. Swing after swing wore at Hope, and his confidence began to ween away along with his strength.

With a mighty push, Hope was cast aside, landing heavily on the ground. A loud crunch resounded through the atmosphere, and Hope knew that the bones in his arm had broken.

Caius made his way towards the fallen Noel and still Yeul. Her hands were both on his shoulders, holding him tightly while he panted into her shoulder. She could feel the waves of intense pain echoing from his body, and prayed silently to the goddess to heal him. If she were to die, she wanted Noel to live. Even though the pain of not seeing those warm yet ice cold blue eyes looking at her filled her heart with stones.

Caius stood about a foot away from them, holding his sword above his head with both hands, eyes resolute. He was no longer a guardian, a father. Yeul realized that all that stood before her was an executioner. A madman.

A lone tear fell from her eye as she looked up at him with disdain. "You will fail, Caius."

"..."

"Stop."

"...I never fail, my precious one."

Pain like he had never experienced before consumed Noel.

His life had been beyond simple. Beyond ordinary. Deep down, he had never wanted anything but. His normal life, quiet sunshine, laying in the grass with Yeul and watching the clouds until they became stars...

He had often entertained the thought of making a life with her, after all of the chaos and wars ended. But he had never even _kissed _her yet.

The night that she had her vision, he was sleeping just beside her bed. Though she was a strong girl, she'd been afraid of being alone with her nightmares.

He had fallen for her long ago. Relentless battles to protect her had shown just how fearsome his possessiveness of her could be. He would do anything to protect her. _Anything._

He could feel her beyond his black pit of hopelessness and pain. The ringing in his ears went unnoticed compared to the shaking in her shoulders against his forehead.

He could feel Caius's presence getting closer, but Hope's was incapacitated. They were alone.

No one to protect Yeul.

A flash of green and purple streaked through his vision. The glowing emerald eyes of hers that glittered in afternoon sunlight... the rich violet of her hair that he only dared dream to caress... the firm set of her lips...

And the smile that she saved only ever for him.

_I won't fail you Yeul... I..._

_I promise._

Yeul trembled. Death was coming. Quickly. She prayed to the goddess that she would at least spare Noel.

As Caius brought the weapon down, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

A cry let out beside her ear, and suddenly Noel was above her, pressing her to the earth. A sudden jolt was spared from his body, before all she felt was limp weight.

Hope let out a cry of both resolution and mortal terror. With the butt of his weapon, the white haired warrior hit Caius on the head as hard as he could. The madman fell to the ground with a thud, and was promptly forgotten.

"No! Noel!" He cried.

Yeul pushed him off to see her beloved Noel with Caius's sword buried deep into his back. She let out a cry, tears falling rapidly, more than she ever had in all her lifetimes.

"Get rid of it!" She screamed.

Hope studied the weapon warily, his own tears beginning to show. "I can't. He'll just lose more blood... we have to take him to Vanille!"

"...N-No..."

Yeul looked into the mangled face of her beloved warrior. She could feel the life draining out of him with every second. She brought a hand to the side of his face, willing it to stay. "You said you would stay safe."

He shook his head wincing. "No... your safety is all that matters. I promised nothing else."

Noel coughed up blood. He could feel it rattle in his lungs, choking him. Drowning him.

With as much strength as he could muster, Noel raised his remaining arm to bring her into his tight grip. He felt her soft hair fall against his neck, and relished it.

Yeul held tightly to her broken warrior. He had also been her protecter, her most precious one. A tear after another dripped onto his bloodied shoulder. "Noel... Noel, I... I-"

He interrupted her with a collision of his lips on hers. It was filled with every emotion he had ever bottle. Every passion restrained deep inside. He felt her sigh into his mouth, and deepen the kiss. It felt like heaven, and Yeul was his angel who would carry him there.

Noel broke apart, breathing heavily as all strength left him, and he was forced to lay on the ground. "I love you, Yeul. I always have. Always will..." His eyes never broke away from hers.

Yeul's heart was filled with a sickening mixture of joy and sorrow. Despair purged her being, and she leaned over him, resting one hand against his chest, she wiped the hair away from his eyes.

She brought her free hand to her own chest. "And I love you. Always." Yeul leaned down to kiss his cheek, and whispered into his ear, "We _will_ meet again."

When she finally sat up, Noel couldn't take his eyes off of her. Tears fell from every corner of her eyes, dripping off her chin. It highlighted the glowing in her eyes. But it couldn't take his attention away from her smile.

Her smile was more radiant than any sunset they had ever watched. And he wished he could stick around longer to enjoy it.

And as his world went black, Yeul was the last thing he saw...

...and her smile.


End file.
